A late night snack x Starrk Coyote x
by EatMoreRice
Summary: Nobody wants your burnt garbage! .....Let's just say that Luppi wasn't the only un-happy one when Orihime arrived in Las Noches. Starrk/Oc for OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO.
1. Chapter 1

The young healer was angry, that much you could tell by the way she paced back and forth in the small throne room

"Who does she think she is!" Sayuri fumed. "So she has magical healing powers! Big flipping deal!" Sayuri huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Being so deep in thought, and rage, she failed to notice the sound for growing footsteps; until the mysterious intruder spoke.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Gah! Ggio, you scared me!" Sayuri cried, nearly jumping out of her own skin.

"You're the one who had your back to the door" Ggio replied as he brushed past her and over to where Baraggan and his Fracción sat.

She sighed, turning to face her sometimes best friend she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot Tigre Estoque here. Why are you so worked up about lord Aizen taking an interest in that Orihime girl?" He asked, picking up his sword and faced her.

"Don't you see! One minute I'm Aizen's top healer then that human girl comes and replaces me! Next thing you know, Aizen will give her my room!" She exclaimed flailing her arms around like a maniac.

Ggio sighed, 'Such a drama queen' he thought to himself.

"You're over reacting,"

"Besides, I'm sure if your room is given to that human, Starrk would be for than happy to share his room with you." Ggio teased, grinning ear to ear.

This only caused Sayuri's face to turn beat red. "We're just really good friends!" She shouted.

He chuckled.

"Of course. Whatever you say,"

"Oh! Why don't you do something nice for lord Aizen? Maybe make him dinner?" Ggio suggested as the two walked out of the throne room together.

"Ggio! You're a genius! I knew there was a reason we're best friends." Sayuri said.

"I was joking-" Ggio started but Sayuri had already run off.

~x~

CRASH!

"Would you stop dropping those pots and pans everywhere." Starrk said lazily, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Unfortunately the first thing the poor Espada saw was a very very... Very messy kitchen.

"Sorry. Oh hey, could you grab that plate please?" Sayuri asked as she tried to balance three other plates.

'Should have just stayed in bed.' He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Why did you destroy the kitchen?" Starrk questioned as he picked up the plate of burnt food, crinkling his nose in disgust.

Boy did he ever feel bad for the poor sucker who had to eat all that burnt garbage.

"Why are you doing all this anyways? _Normal _hollows don't eat anything but souls." Starrk stated.

They walked out to the tiny, dimly light dining room.

"I'm making dinner for Aizen!" She beamed, her hazel eyes shining extra bright as they set the plates on the table.

"Why do you care so much about Aizen-sama?" Starrk glared at the ground as a wave of jealousy hit him.

"Pssh, I don't care about that old and crusty! I care about my room being given to that human room-stealer!" She replied angrily, throwing her fist in the air.

"You could always room with me." He offered with a small blush.

When she finally settled down she turned to face the poor old..err Espada. **[1]**

"Thanks Starrk, but after Aizen tastes my cooking, my room and I with be in no danger." She beamed.

"Fine, good luck than." He said irritably, handed he the plate and stomped off to his room.

~x~

"Here you go Aizen-sama!~ I made you din-din!~" Sayuri sang dragging Aizen into the tiny dining room.

He took one look at the food and cringed.

"Sayuri, I've already eaten." And with said he walked out that door, closing it on his way out not even bothering to spare her feelings.

Sighing, Sayuri took a seat in a nearby chair.

'Good-bye lovely room.' She thought, slouching in her chair, staring at the untouched, crusty, burnt food.

'Guess I have to eat all this by myself.'

~x~

"Hey." Starrk greeted as he entered the dining room later that evening when most of the other arrancars had gone into deep slumber.

Sayuri didn't reply, continued eating, her face contorting in pain every time she took a bite.

He sighed after a few minutes of watching her suffer. So being the gentleman he was he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Pass me a fork."

"Hollows don't eat human food, remember?" She stated as she slide him a knife and a fork.

"Well, maybe I'm one of those strange ones who likes the tasted of burnt rubber." He replied.

They sat there for awhile, silently munching on the food, just enjoying each other's company.

Sayuri smiled suddenly.

"Thanks." She twisted in her chair towards him and gave him a light kiss on the check and ran off, leaving him with the rest of the... Err, meal to finish.

**[1] **Wow... You know it's bad when even I think the guy is old… Oh well~ Starrk is just _that _cool.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sayuri!~" Lilynette sang as she bounced into the dimly lit room.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Ggio wants to see you." Lilynette said and started giggling.

"Oh? Is that all?" Sayuri questioned, heavy curiosity laced her voice

Lilynette giggled some more,

"Well...."

~x~

"Okay Saya, what's up? You've been acting like a zombie since we got to the human world." Ggio said in a somewhat irritated tone.

"You remember when you sent Lilynette to come find me?" Sayuri asked thoughtlessly.

"So? I always send her to fetch you." He said as they walked over to a nearby building.

She stared at the clock tower in the distance.

"She told me that she overheard him talking in his sleep," She paused.

"Tch, so? That guy's always asleep." He reminded her.

Sayuri continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"She said she heard him say "Love her....... Forever.**[1]**" and she ran off giggling like a mad man." She vented.

"Oh?" Ggio said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You don't think he's talking about the new arrancar, do you?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Suddenly Ggio burst out laughing, causing Sayuri to turn to face him for the first time that night.

"Stop laughing! I'm expressing my concerns with you, you're not supposed to laugh! " She shouted as she tried to punch him.

He dodged and asked, while trying to regain his breath.

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, they have been spending a lot of time together! " She defended, her face red with anger

He fell into another fit of laughter;

"Saya, the new arrancar is a guy!" **[2]**

Her face turned a darker shade of red when she heard that. She opened a portal and stomped off, leaving a hysterical Ggio behind.

~x~

"Starrk." Sayuri whispered softly.

When he didn't wake she tried again, this time bring her lips closer to his ear.

He stirred but still didn't open his eyes, so she did the first thing that came to mind; she bit his ear....hard.

Starrk yelped and shot up into a sitting position.

"Lilynette! Stop --" He turned expecting to see his Fracción but only saw Sayuri.

"What are you doing?" He asked as if he were expecting to be woken up.

"Starrk..... What am I to you??" Sayuri asked innocently.

He looked a bit irritated, "You mean nothing." As he laid back down.

Sayuri looked as if she were about to cry; "You really mean it?"

He sighed, closing his eyes he replied in a even tone, "Think about it. Why would I have offered to share my room with someone who meant nothing to me."

"So I do mean something to you?" She sniffed.

He didn't reply.

She giggled, "I guess, you're one of those guys who can't express their feelings."**[3]**

"Why do you say that?" He asked, turning to his side to see her better.

She giggled again, "Lilynette told me that you talk in your sleep. Something about loving someone forever."

He turn to his other side, away from her.

She smiled and laid down next to him.

"I love you too."

**[1]** Get it? Starrk's death aspect is loneliness

**[2]** Haha! I love this part! I couldn't just leave it out!

**[3]** Awe! Don't you just love those kind of guys!~


End file.
